


Stranded

by idontbelieveinmountains



Category: RWBY
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, don't worry we wholesome up in here, i want clover's big strong arms to protect me, like the tiniest bit of angst, me? living vicariously through qrow branwen?? perhaps, qrow and clover are too gay to know how to fix a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontbelieveinmountains/pseuds/idontbelieveinmountains
Summary: Qrow and Clover get stuck in the middle of nowhere when their truck breaks down on a supply run. Qrow blames himself, Clover disagrees.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn/gifts).



> For my friend, Quinn. Happy Valentines Day, buddy! Hope you enjoy this gift.

Qrow couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so hard. It must have been months - no, years. Gods, if he didn’t know any better he’d say he’s downright content. Clover had just made a ridiculous pun about his name and semblance, and it caught Qrow completely off-guard. Even Clover seemed surprised at his sudden outburst of laughter. It almost sounded foreign, even to Qrow’s own ears. The joke had brought him back to a feeling he had long since forgotten; comfort, freedom, _home._ Once he had calmed down, he looked up to see Clover just sitting there smiling at him. They were sitting in their regular positions next to each other in the back of a supply truck. 

Qrow never really knew how to act when Clover smiled at him like that. He was sure it was nothing, Clover is just a really nice guy. Still, that didn’t make his joyful gaze on Qrow any less overwhelming. It had been gods know how long since someone was genuinely interested in him, even if it was just as a friend. Qrow was glad, it had been a while since he’d been able to hang out with someone his own age. And Clover made Qrow feel good about himself. He complimented him, made an effort to see him outside of regular missions. They had gotten to a point now where they had settled into a bit of a rhythm. It was almost domestic...it was nice. 

Clover was still smiling, “You should laugh more, y’know. It suits you.” 

Qrow tried to keep himself from blushing. _It’s fine, it’s just that a kind, handsome, muscular man who is also my friend is saying that he likes hearing me laugh. That’s normal._

“I guess you’ll just have to bring it out of me then.” he finally said. He had gotten good enough at the back-and-forth now with Clover that he could keep up. There were still times when Clover surprised him, though. 

Speaking of surprises, all of a sudden, the truck they were sitting in shuddered and eventually came to a stop. It had not been nearly long enough yet for them to reach their destination. Which only meant the vehicle must have broken down. _Just my luck,_ Qrow thought. And they were having such a good time, too. He and Clover both stepped out to see what was wrong, but neither of them had a good enough knowledge of cars to really fix anything. Clover called for help, but considering how remote of a location they were in, it could be a while until anyone showed up to rescue them. On top of that, a lot of ships at the moment were being used to protect Mantle’s outer wall during reconstruction. So Qrow and Clover figured out they might as well get comfortable, they could be here all night. 

Clover, ever the optimist, did his best to lighten the mood with a game of cards. But every game Qrow lost only reminded him that it was likely his fault they were stuck out here. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shake the scowl on his face and the slump in his shoulders. Of course, Clover took notice. He always did. 

“You ok?” He asked, concern in his eyes. Those eyes, they could see right through Qrow, and he knew it. He sighed. 

“Yeah...it’s nothing.” Qrow replied. Clover’s mouth upturned a little in a smirk. 

“I know you’re lying.” He said, his voice kind and soft, “Seriously, what’s going on?” Qrow sighed again; no getting out of this one. 

“I just...I know it’s my semblance that got us stuck out here. Now we’re stranded in the middle of nowhere in the tundra and it’s because of me. This is why I always worked alone, y’know? At least if I’m alone my bad luck doesn’t have to affect anyone else.” That had honestly been more than Qrow had intended to say, but once he started talking the rest just kind of spilled out. He didn’t open up like this very often, and one leak in the dam could make the whole thing break apart. He shivered, the cold from outside finally making its way into the truck. They wouldn’t have proper heating for much longer, and Qrow’s slim physique made it difficult for him to keep warm. This was no green and sunny Mistral. 

Then, unexpectedly, Clover wrapped and arm around Qrow, pulling him in close. Their bodies were completely pressed together, so close that Clover’s piercing eyes were impossible to ignore. Qrow just stared into them, speechless. Finally Clover broke the silence. 

“Qrow, I want you here, you know that right?” 

“But-”

“Your semblance doesn’t matter to me. I don’t care if it means I experience a little bad luck. What matters is that I get to spend time with you, get to know you. That’s enough of a reward on its own.” Qrow really didn’t know how to respond to that. No one besides Summer had ever been so nice to him, he wasn’t used to it. At last, Qrow smiled.

“You really mean that? I’ve been told I’m kind of a lot to deal with.” Clover smiled back at him. 

“That's the idea.” he said. They both just stayed that way for a while, looking at each other. Both wanted to make the next move, but neither really knew how. Qrow dropped his gaze for a moment.

“Cloves-” He started, but the other man had a different idea. Clover brought up his free hand to cradle Qrow’s face, running his thumb along the stubble there. Qrow really couldn’t hold back the flush in his face now. 

“You’re beautiful, you know.” Clover said, Qrow had never heard the man sound so tender. “I feel like people don’t tell you that enough. You deserve to love yourself, Qrow, you really do.” And that was all it took. Quickly, Qrow rushed in to kiss the other man, and gods it was wonderful. It was everything he wanted and more. His body curled into Clover’s, and each of them poured everything they had into the kiss. A deep blush covered both of their faces when they finally pulled apart. Clover smiled at him with that infectious smile. 

“How much longer do you think we’ll be stuck out here?” Qrow asked, not diverting his gaze from the other man. 

“Don’t know, but I’m sure we can find some way to pass the time.” Clover said with that silly grin of his. Qrow beamed, and drew him in again for another kiss. At last, Qrow did not feel so cold anymore.


End file.
